


seeing you here

by Anonymous



Series: seeing you here / i want you so bad [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (cowboy pose) hello enderbees community, (tosses fic) fluff be upon yee, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, IT'S SO FLUFFY, Kip's Fics, M/M, Meet-Up, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, don't like - don't read - don't comment; easy as that, happy ending!, i wrote this at 2am and it is Loosely Edited, okay obligitory - if you found this you're looking for it, requited, still good i hope, there might be some spelling mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ranboo and Tubbo finally meet up, and surprised their community through a fun media share, though Ranboo struggles with his feelings towards his friend.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: seeing you here / i want you so bad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169522
Comments: 10
Kudos: 433
Collections: Anonymous





	seeing you here

As Ranboo switched his screen from “starting soon” to his face cam, he watched with a grin as his chat exploded in surprise. He was wearing his mask and glasses and everything, but he hadn’t told chat that today was a face cam stream, and they all seemed extremely surprised. Ranboo could only imagine the screenshots that would be posted to twitter after...especially after he asked a certain _someone_ to come downstairs. 

The someone being Tubbo, who was currently lying on his bed, just out of view, watching the stream from his laptop. The look on his face halfway between scheming and utter excitement. 

It had been a running joke between Tubbo and himself for months now, that one day they’d say “come upstairs” or “come downstairs”, and appear on the stream in person with them. Covid restrictions had been lifted in the U.S less than two weeks before, and suffice it to say, Tubbo had booked a flight to see him as soon as Ranboo got off of school. 

He’d arrived the night before, Ranboo had driven to pick him up from the airport, and they’d spent the entire ride talking. It was as seamless as it had always been over Discord, almost easier. The fact that he was _here_ kept taking him for a loop. So much time over the phone, and now…

It made it harder to stop thinking about the very stupid feelings and very stupid thoughts he’d been having since maybe their first movie night. Though he towered over him like the impossibly tall tree boy he was, jeez, Tubbo had fit perfectly into his chest when he’d hugged him. 

“Hi chat!” He gave them a little wave. “Though we could do a little impromptu ‘you laugh you lose’ today, I know how much you all wanted that with face cam last time. You know how media share works, do your worst,” he chuckled. “Or don’t, I don’t want to have to tell you to go outside again today.” 

The beginning of the stream went by like nothing was amiss, until Ranboo almost broke at the video sent in by a user called “TUBMASTER”. It was a close up on Tubbo’s face, the sound and bustle of the airport behind him, the same video he’d sent the night before when he was on his way. “Hey Ranboo,” he said directly into the camera. “I’m coming to get you Ranboo.” 

He did his best to keep his giggles in, watching as chat moved so quickly he could barely read what it was saying. 

  * _WHAT VIDEO WAS THAT._


  * Tubbo at an airport????


  * TUBBO IS COMING


  * OH GOD ARE WE GETTING VLOGGED AGAIN


  * WTF


  * Wait was that from before covid??


  * WHO SENT THAT WHERE IS THAT FROM


  * HUH


  * TUBBO?



People began spamming some of Tubbo’s emotes, and Ranboo could only laugh. “Chat I have literally no idea what that was. Someone must be really good at editing, huh.” A notification from Discord caught his attention.

 _Tubbo: Editing lol. Good one big man._

Ranboo snorted and rolled his eyes. “Someone just sent me the stupidest message.”

_Tubbo: Rude!_

_Tubbo: I’ll come on there and ruin the surprise_

Between clips, Ranboo turned his head towards his bed and typed a quick reply. 

_Ranboo: NOOO_

He watched as Tubbo wrinkled his nose and gave him a wink that made his stomach shatter into butterflies. _Tubbo: Watch me_

_Tubbo: >:) _

They’d been planning this since Tubbo asked when they’d have a meet-up eventually. Whoever flew over would record little videos at different intervals in their journey, before sharing them in a media share the other would host. With a little fiddling on their end, they’d be able to make sure the clips hopped up through the cue. 

After another half an hour of video, the chat had mostly quieted down about the clip, though according to Tubbo, he’d started trending on twitter, with people reposting the clip and analyzing it thoroughly. Though, by the next clip from TUBMASTER, twitter had already deemed it to be fake. 

The next video showed Tubbo sitting in an airplane seat, near the window, a massive cheeky grin on his face. “Hey Ranboo.” He let out his signature inner cheek quack laugh. “I’m on a plane Ranboo.” Ranboo grinned, sitting back to watch the madness unfold.

  * _YOUR KIDDING ME_


  * WHAT


  * !!!?!?!>!>?1


  * HES ON A PLANE?


  * TUBBO???


  * NO WAY


  * Is something happening?


  * WHEN WAS THIS FROM


  * ?????


  * WAAT


  * POGCHAMP


  * ARE THEY LEGIT MEETING UP


  * What IS THAT FROM


  * TUBBO???????


  * NO WAY


  * THIS HAS TO BE FAKE



“Woah, whoever this is, they’re really good at these.” Ranboo said as monotone as he could. He was so ready to see the screenshots from twitter Tubbo was going to send him.

Chat didn’t calm down so easily after that, they fell back into the swing of things, but every fourth or fifth message was asking about a possible meetup. According to Tubbo, twitter was convinced that TUBMASTER was some savant at editing who was orchestrating all of this.

_Ranboo: Dream really gave them trust issues, didn’t he?_

_Tubbo: HE REALLY DID. <image.583> <image.584> <image.585> _

_Ranboo: LMAOOOOOO_

On his end, numerous donations were begging for context, or cracking wise about the situation. Media shares kept rolling in, and this time, some had fully recorded themselves questioning Ranboo about the situation. 

“I don’t know!” He exclaimed with a chuckle. “People are really good at this sort of thing.” 

The final video came quickly after. The name TUBMASTER showed prominently in the corner, with a black screen beginning it. In low light, Tubbo standing beneath a streetlight could barely be made out. There was the sound of light traffic, and a breeze blowing past. “Hey Ranboo,” he could make out his grin with ease. “I’m here Ranboo.” 

“Oh, hmm,” Ranboo said aloud. “I wonder if I should be worried about that.” 

Right on cue, a loud, “YOU SHOULD,” came from behind him. Tubbo appeared from the door behind him, laughing like a madman as he shook the back of Ranboo’s chair. “HI CHAT,” he shouted.

The chat was a complete block of TUBBO with various exclamation points and question marks. 

Ranboo turned in his chair to look up at where he stood. “Oh,” he said nonchalantly. “When did you get here?” 

Tubbo punched him in the shoulder almost immediately, before scurrying away laughing as hard as seemed humanly possible. Why did he have to be this idiotically adorable. 

“Oww, hey!” Ranboo rubbed his shoulder with a pout. “You hurt my poor weak gamer boy muscles. I thought we were gonna do the whole ‘come downstairs thing’.” Off camera, Tubbo stuck out his tongue and let out a maniacal little laugh, followed by the cheek quack. “Don’t stick your tongue out at me. That’s rude.” 

“You love me,” Tubbo winked.

He pressed his lips together and sighed. “I hate that I do.” Ranboo pulled up a chair as they both chuckled away the bit, and he let Tubbo explain everything. As hyper as a chipmunk on acid, Tubbo relayed all of their plans, with Ranboo filling him in where needed. 

“Oh my god, #EnderBeeMeetup is trending.” Ranboo let out a squawking laugh as he read chat. “So are Ranboo and Tubbo apparently.” 

Tubbo had taken control of his third monitor. “And, awww, #TheyDidn'tLieToUs. Poor, poor, traumatized twitch chat.” 

The two hung out for a while, switching to the ‘Just Chatting’ category and racking up view counts by the hundred thousands. There were donos asking about the flight, and what Ranboo looked like, and what it was like in America, and Tubbo answered them all in stride. He was still clearly adjusting to jet lag, and despite the groggy sound of his voice, he was still the old Tubbo, _his_ Tubbo. 

Ranboo choked down the fact that he wanted that to mean something. At around the four hour mark, Tubbo had clearly lost his energy, leaning towards Ranboo against the arm of the chair. “I’m gonna be real, big man,” he sighed, “I’m like, dead, dead tired.” Tubbo stood from his chair and headed across the room, falling down onto Ranboo’s bed. 

“Oh, do you want me to end stream?” 

“No,” Tubbo yawned before crawling into his bed. “I’ll just join discord on my phone and sit in the call with you until I fall asleep.” 

“In _my_ bed?” Ranboo asked incredulously. Chat was a mix between keyboard smashes, question marks, and awwws. He probably shouldn’t have said that. 

“Wasn’t that the plan?” 

He swallowed slowly. _Did friends normally share a bed?_ “It can be,” he laughed it off slowly. Ranboo was just going to blow up an air mattress for him with a sleeping bag, but this was…

“Alright chat, I actually am kinda tired too, it’s like, actually pretty late, and Tubbo and I have a lot to do tomorrow anyway.” 

“Noooo,” Tubbo whined from across the room. “Don’t stop for meeee.” 

“Don’t you wanna see that museum I told you about?” 

He paused for a moment. “Okay, yes, actually.” 

“Then I’m gonna end stream so we can get some sleep before we go tomorrow.” Ranboo smiled beneath the mask. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Tubbo said softly. 

“Alright chat,” Ranboo raised his hand in a wave goodbye. “I’ll see you tomorrow, probably, with more Tubbo and Ranboo content for you. I’m gonna send you over to….how about Captain Puffy. Bye chat!” 

He clicked to raid Puffy, before closing down his computer. Ranboo pulled off his mask and glasses, setting them and the gloves down on the table. 

“Well I’d say that was a success.” 

“Twitter’s going nuts,” Tubbo said sleepily. He sat up slightly, covers at his waist, and his phone in his hands. Tubbo was haloed by the lamp that was turned on on top of Ranboo’s night stand. Maybe this was a bad idea. He really didn’t wanna say something stupid, and Tubbo looking like that made him wanna say something stupid. 

“I can imagine.” He closed his mouth to keep it from going dry. Why was it so hard to think of something to say? “I’m gonna go change into something,” he gestured behind him with his hand. Tubbo gave him a nod and laid back down in his bed.

Ranboo changed into a t-shirt and pajama shorts, heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He lay his phone on the counter and scrolled through the posts that came up through their meetup hashtag. With a small smile, he looked at all of the screenshots of them together. _Weren’t they the pair_. 

Ranboo let out a snort when he saw that Tubbo had tweeted the three clips he’d sent to the media share clipped together, with his entrance as the very last one. The caption was simply, “SUPRISE!!!” Tommy had replied with, “Tubbo I Can’t Believe You’d Do This,”, to which Tubbo had replied, “believe it.” He smiled, liked and retweeted the tweet, and headed back into his room. 

The lamp had been turned off, and Tubbo was a lump in his bed, phone plugged in on the floor, head mashed against his pillows. He thought he might be fine if Tubbo never left. Maybe he could just stay here forever.

He pulled back the covers and crawled into the left side of the bed, facing towards where Tubbo lay. Ranboo opened his phone one last time, scrolling through the tag to see some fanart, before setting it onto his nightstand. 

“I can’t believe we actually trended,” Ranboo said softly.

“Gotta get used to it,” Tubbo replied. “We’re gonna trend tomorrow too, just you wait.” 

A soft silence passed between them before Ranboo spoke again. “I’m really glad you’re here. It’s so...surreal. I like seeing your face.” 

“I like yours too,” he could hear the grin in Tubbo’s voice through the darkness.

Ranboo sputtered through a soft laugh. “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome,” Tubbo said earnestly. 

“I still can’t believe it. I like the name they gave us too,” he murmured. “Enderbee, it’s pretty cute.”

There was a pause so small, if Ranboo hadn’t been looking for it, he would’ve missed it. He heard him take a small breath. “You’re pretty cute,” Tubbo said softly.

“What?” His face shocked at least six shades of red. Ranboo was suddenly glad for the darkness of the room, and jittery from their proximity. 

“Sorry,” it came at a whisper. “I probably should’ve...I’m tired Ranboo, ignore me.” 

“No it’s just…” he flexed his hands, pressing his fingers into his palms. For the first time, he was gonna be goddamn brave. Ranboo reached forward and pressed a kiss onto Tubbo’s forehead, his hands on either side of his face. Tubbo was warm and he wasn’t ready to let go. 

He felt a hand wrap around his wrist, the thumb rubbing over his palm. “Oh.” Tubbo said softly. “Okay.” 

“Yeah,” Ranboo’s voice was shaky. “Does that make sense?”

“Kind of. Not really.” The hand didn’t pull away. “But maybe you can explain it in the morning?”

“Yeah.” His skin was warm, his face flushed, but his heart beat steady now. “I think I can do that.”


End file.
